


Lovely Scales

by DeuBun



Series: Mer Deuce! [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Courting Rituals, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human/Monster Romance, Idiots in Love, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Romance, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROMI!!!!!Hijinks with the Spade Pirates and their mermaid first mate
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mer Deuce! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Lovely Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts).



> Happy birthday Chromi! I hope you have a great day!

The Spade Pirates were starting to look good! Really good if you asked Ace! Their numbers had grown exponentially over the past few months, and now the young captain had a crew he could say he was proud of! 

“Morning captain! Morning Deuce!” He smiled and waved when he heard the cheery voice, and smiled even wider when he heard a certain someone's name. You see, the thing he was most proud about in his crew was a particular person. Well, or maybe he should say a particular fish. 

“G-Good morning.” He hummed when he heard the person in question’s voice. With glittering blue scales, and cotton candy hair, his first mate was the pride and joy of the crew! Deuce! The merman! 

Deuce had taken his role as first mate incredibly seriously! Maybe it was because he really didn't know what it was before he agreed to it, or maybe because he was just a naturally organized person to begin with. Whatever the reason Ace appreciated it to no end. He needed someone like that by his side, and who better than the one who survived the hell island with him! 

Now having a merman as a first mate did pose a few issues (none on Deuce’s part). Mostly in the form of new crew members' reactions to their second in command. Yelling, shock, and even a few people who stared at him like a walking bag of Berries (they were thrown off the ship asap) were just some of the things that happened. Hell! Skull even poked his cheek the first time he saw the mer just to make sure he was real. Deuce still hasn't forgiven him for that, and still occasionally hisses when he sees the man. 

One thing he hadn't expected as well was everything they would have to do just to make things merman friendly. At first he just assumed he could keep him in a tub, or something. And it wasn't until someone brought up the fact that the poor fish was uncomfortable that it dawned on him that maybe they needed to rethink things (He had to lecture Deuce about not being afraid to tell him things). Thankfully he had some of the most talented crew members in all the blues! So finding an alternative wasn't so bad. 

They built a gigantic tank on wheels! With enough room to where Deuce could swim a few laps, a large rock structure he can sunbathe on when he felt up to it, and a little cave carved into it that he could crawl into for privacy. Well, both privacy and as a treasure hideaway as they later learned. 

You see, someone thought it would be funny to throw some of their treasure into Deuce’s tank. Just a few coins, and jewels that ended up littering the sandy floor like little twinkling stars as they shined in the sun. Little did they expect though that Deuce was not going to give them back. Lets just say crew members learned very fast that if they didn't want to lose a finger, then it was best that they didn't try to touch the merman’s horde. Even when he wasn't in an instinctual rage he refused to give up his well earned shinies. Preferring to keep them buried in his cave where he can ogle at them whenever he feels like. Lets just say a lesson was definitely learned that day. 

“Master Deu! Ready for breakfast?” It seemed Skull had woken up. The man barreled right towards the first mate, waving around a bucket filled with fish in one hand as he did so. The mer in question though just peeked over the edge of the tank in a wary manner. Embarrassment flashing across the features that were visible to Ace. 

“Yes please.” He spoke quietly, how he normally did with the crew members that he was still shy around. Only to disappear under the water again once the fish was dumped in, dragging them into his cave quickly like a blue blur. He was still nervous to eat around the crew, and Ace knew to not pressure him to open up. He knew he would be ok with it eventually. Just had to give him time. 

“A-Ace! Good morning!” The young captain smiled widely when he heard the merman’s voice. Watching as he peeked his head out of his little cave to stare at his friend. A piece of fish still hanging from his mouth, and pink fish blood swirled around him like gorgeous ink drawings. The young captain instantly made his way over, plopping himself right in front of the tank criss cross applesauce. Making sure he had his breakfast with him so he could chat, and eat along with his friend like he did every morning. 

“Morning Deuce! Sleep well?” The mer just shyly nodded. Strange? That wasn't like him at all. 

“Um, one second. I’ll be there soon!” He ducked back into his cave, and after a few silent minutes he reappeared to a crowd of confused crew mates. Quickly swimming up until he could burst through the barrier of water, and then lean himself over the edge of the glass. Tail sticking out from behind him as he now wore an expression that was beaming with pride. Though, the most striking thing was what he was now wearing. 

It seemed he decided to decorate himself with the shinies he had spent so long hoarding in his abode. White pearls wrapped delicately around his neck, different colored jewels adorning his hair which he now had pulled back, and many golden glittering bracelets now hung from his wrists. He shone in the sun like one giant piece of treasure, and a few crew members even praised him verbally as they saw him. Clapping their hands, and becoming even louder when the mer smiled in joy. Though quickly those sparkling blueish gray eyes directed their attention down to Ace, filled with joy as he leaned forward towards him. Puffing his chest out with an air of pride around him. 

“I slept great! Mihal came and talked to me last night too, and he taught me a few things about the stars.” Ah, yes, Mihal. Their resident teacher, and shut in. He enjoyed talking to the mer the most, but only did so when no one else was around. He seemed to find Deuce fascinating, and the mer thankfully didn't seem to mind. 

“Really! What did he tell you?” The two then dived into one of their normal morning conversations. Ace was eating his breakfast as he listened with rapt attention to his friend. Watching every little movement the merman partook in. The way he rested his cheek in his palm, how he slightly moved his tail so it would glitter in the sun, and of course he kept leaning forward to show off all the shinies he had decorated his body with. Had Deuce always done that? Maybe he did and he just never noticed. As time went on though the mer seemed to be becoming more and more impatient, and it seemed even the crew had noticed. 

“Hey hey! Anything you want to say to the first mate?” One member had jokingly elbowed him in the side. Sending him some enthusiastic winks, and using his head to motion to the merman above him. When he looked up he noticed Deuce now staring in an expectant way, and gripping the tank tightly as though it would be taken from him at any second. What were they waiting for? 

“What am I supposed to say?” The ship just grew quiet, way too quiet. Did he do something wrong? Even Deuce’s expression shifted to one of anger as his tail twitched in annoyance. 

“Oh, nothing.” He spat out, and then dived back into the water. Refusing to look at anyone as he swam into his hiding hole. Oh? What happened? 

“Oh, captain. It seems you have missed the point entirely.” He began to look around in confusion, trying his best to find the source of the voice. And when he looked towards a certain someone's cabin it all became clear. Sighing, he made his way over. 

“What do you mean Teach?” Mihal just laughed. Chuckling like crazy before he even graced him with an answer. 

“It seems you have not studied the subtle nature of mermaids despite your first mate being of that race.” He just rolled his eyes at the wording, smiling as he did so. 

“He's a big fish, how subtle can he be?” He was met with sickening silence. The old teacher still not showing his face to his captain. 

“Do you understand how every species has a need to find a mate?” What? The hell was he talking about? “Mermaids are the same, except they show their affection quite differently from us. He made himself all pretty for you and you didn't even give him a compliment.” Ace was still lost.

His attention was then caught by a beautiful sound. Someone in the crew began to play a violin, and soon it had attracted a certain blue haired fish. After pulling himself up to the top of his rock he began to sing. A beautiful, and charming sound that the entire crew loved. Though when Deuce saw his captain looking a flash of determination popped in his eyes before he began to sing even louder, and grander than before. Using his graceful hands to finger comb his hair, and prop himself up into a sitting position so his tail was on full display. Blue scales reflecting little specks of light across the deck. His view of the show was interrupted by a sigh from Mihal.

“When mermaids decide they are ready to find a mate they decorate themselves with jewels, and showcase that they are suitable partners. This is to catch the eye of the one they wish to court. Then they present a scale to the prospective partner that has won their affection before the mating process begins.” Ace just scrunched up his face in confusion. 

“So? He wants a girlfriend or something? I don't get it though, not like we have any other mers on the ship.” He looked around them. Maybe he missed some secret mermaid that somehow made its way on board. He just got laughter in response. 

“I don't think he's looking for a mer.” Huh? He waited for the teacher to give him more info, but nothing. He just sat there and chuckled like he was watching a soap opera. Dumb Mihal! He couldn't just leave him with that. 

“Hey! It's not like I know anything about mers. How am I supposed to help him?” Now that seemed to have stopped his laughter. 

“You know nothing of such fascinating creatures? Allow me to inform you then.” Ace made sure to take a seat, this was going to take awhile. “Mer’s tend to travel in pods. They are social creatures after all with their own society, and norms that must be respected by our kind.” yeah yeah yeah. He already knew some of that! “Though the anatomy is what I find to be interesting. Unlike humans either gender can reproduce, and they possess both sets of reproductive organs in the form of three holes. One for excrement, one for the egg sack, and one for-” 

“Wait Deuce can lay eggs!?” Honestly that was the most pressing manner to him. Never did his friend mention something like that to him!? He turned to stare at the singing mer, who was still completely oblivious to the conversation that was going on. 

“Yes! It's quite fascinating if I say so myself-” He did not care about the rest! Sorry Mihal! He could teach him about mers later! He bolted up from his spot, and rushed to where the merman was. Staring at him like a hawk until the mer noticed, and just stared back at him in confusion. 

“Ace? Can I help yo-?” “You have eggs!?” To anyone watching from the outside the interaction was comical! Though for poor Deuce it was nothing but torture. The mer’s face grew a bright shade of red before he used his hands to cover his face in embarrassment. 

“Ace! Why would you say that!?” His embarrassment got worse when the crew had begun to laugh at their captain and first mates actions. Things never got boring on the Spade Pirate’s ship after all! 

“Mihal said you have eggs and I need to know if he's right!” Oblivious as always he stared into his poor friend's soul with a fire in his eyes, not even realizing how much he was torturing the merman in front of him. The poor guy close to tears as he peeked out at him from in between his fingers. 

“Y-Yeah? I do? I mean, i'm not sure why you're so interested.” He twitched uncomfortably in his spot. Obviously unsure how to feel by his captain's question. Ace’s eyes just began to sparkle like a wonder filled child. 

“That's so cool! I never met anyone that could lay an egg!” The mer just thumped his tail against the rock in anger. 

“I’m not a bird you know!? I'm a merman! It's nothing like a bird's egg!” The curious captain just tilted his head like a puppy. Still not processing what he meant. 

“Can you show me?” “NO!” At that the mer had enough, diving back in the water, and splashing a few unsuspecting crew mates who just groaned at being wet. Did he do something wrong? 

Ace thought maybe he wouldn't see his friend all day, and it did make him sad. Thankfully for him, after a few minutes of what he assumed was pouting Deuce did peek out from the top of the tank again. A light pink blush coating his cheeks as he fidgeted in his spot. 

“I-I can't show you any eggs, but you can have this.” He held up something in his hand. A thin string of some kind with something tied to the end. What was that? Getting impatient the mer groaned, and then dropped it on his hat. “Just take it!” Then with that he went back into hiding. Seeming to be fuming as he curled up in his cave to brood. What just happened?

After some struggle he finally grabbed ahold of it. Pulling it in front of his face so he could finally get a good look at the mysterious gift. Eye widening the moment he processed what he was just given. There glittering in the sun was a single scale tied to the end. Blue in color, and sparkling like one of Deuce’s gorgeous eyes. He gave him a scale? He gave him a scale!? Mihal’s words resounded within his head, and soon he also was sporting a light blush. 

No, Deuce couldn't have seen him that way. Right? Yet he also cared enough to give him one of his precious scales. Something he vowed to never do many times, and even got angry when crew members pressured him for one. Here he was though, holding one up that now belonged to him and only him. The meaning behind it weighs heavy on his soul, but he knew what he wanted to do. 

Taking a deep breath he placed the makeshift necklace over his head. Letting it rest proudly against his bare chest. Feeling a warmth spread in his chest as he did so. He had a piece of his friend with him! Something to forever remind him of the mer when he looked at it! 

“Deuce! Thank you so much!” He yelled as loud as he could, listening carefully as he began to hear a light purr erupt from the cave. When he heard it, he got an idea. He needed to give the mer a piece of him too! 

Rushing back to his cabin he began to wade through a drawer of things he had collected throughout their few months of traveling, and pulled out a single bracelet. Gold in coloration, and with a big onyx shaped like a spade in the middle. It was perfect! He rushed out, and stood in front of the tank again. 

“Deuce! Here!” He tossed it in, watching with nervous chocolate brown eyes as it sank to the bottom. At first he thought Deuce didn't hear him, but then there was a single eye. The blue pool staring around in wariness before it snapped to the bracelet. A webbed hand reaching out, and grasping it before it was pulled into the abyss. Happy little clicks resounding throughout the water as Ace just laughed at his friend's antics. He really was an interesting big fish. 

Though to Ace, he was more than just a big fish. Deuce was his first mate, and closest companion. No one could replace him. He just hoped they could be with each other for as long as possible. 

~~~~~~BONUS~~~~~~~

“So? What do mermaid eggs look like?” Ace could only hear Deuce groan from where he was sitting. His back to his friend as the merman busied himself with braiding Ace’s curly locks. The young captain, and first mate enjoying the view of the sunset as it sets over the horizon. 

“Why are you so obsessed with eggs now?” He supposed it was a logical question, but not to Ace. If you learned your best friend could lay eggs then you would be a little curious too! Can anyone blame him!? He shrugged. 

“I’m just curious. Not like I've seen a mermaid egg before.” Honestly, he liked this. Being with Deuce at this moment. He still wasn't sure why the merman wanted to braid his hair so bad, but it was nice. Reminded him of when Makino would brush out all his tangles as a kid. He normally didn't have a lot of down time, but now he wished they did. 

“Have you ever seen fish eggs? Like normal fish eggs?” He nodded. “They look like that, but bigger.” He gasped in amazement. Trying his best to imagine what such a thing could even look like. Now that he thought about it, what did baby mermaids look like? Or even a baby Deuce for that matter? It was all just so new to him. 

“Ohhhh!” He stayed as still as he could then, allowing Deuce to finish what he was doing. Purring happily as he tied up his handiwork with a big ribbon, and as he did so Ace caught sight of the golden bracelet that he had given Deuce. The merman had not stopped wearing it since he received the piece of jewelry. Cherishing it more than any other treasure he owned. Though the same was for Ace and the scale. 

“There! It's done.” Deuce leaned back, examining the french braid he just flawlessly executed. Honestly, Ace did not feel like it suited him at all. It was the thought of it that counts though. 

“Thank you. Also, I'm glad you like the bracelet so much. Though you don't have to wear it all the time.” When he turned he saw the merman’s blue gray eyes wide with shock. Then, he looked down at the bracelet with a loving, and fond expression. 

“Well, I want to wear it. I love it.” One look at his face and his whole body felt like it turned into butterflies! He could even feel his heart beating out of his chest as the merman smiled even wider to him. “I'm just happy you took my scale.” Ace could only blink dumbly at him. 

There was no way he could be that happy about it, right? No, not him. Why love him? He was the son of a monster, and he didn't deserve love. Though when the merman’s webbed hand took ahold of his he decided that maybe he didn't need to worry about it now. 

He grabbed ahold of the scale around his neck, keeping it close to his heart, and smiling ear to ear. Yeah, let him stay just like this.


End file.
